


The Care and Feeding of One's Dog In Absentia

by thewalrus_said



Series: Two Spies and a Dog [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy throws himself into the back of the sleek black car that pulls up in front of him, breath coming hard and a little pained. “Are you injured?” the driver asks, gunning it out of the square. “Bastard started throwing fucking rocks and shit,” Eggsy says, digging his glasses out of his pocket. “Tripped me up, I hit hard.” He grimaces, the pain of the bruises setting in as he shoves the glasses on. “Lost him, Merlin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Feeding of One's Dog In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a comment!fic on tumblr [here](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com/post/125121329952/weloveshortvideos-current-mood-someone-use), expanded for here. Unbetaed. (Also, feel free to come hang out on Tumblr with me!)

Eggsy throws himself into the back of the sleek black car that pulls up in front of him, breath coming hard and a little pained. “Are you injured?” the driver asks, gunning it out of the square. “Bastard started throwing fucking rocks and shit,” Eggsy says, digging his glasses out of his pocket. “Tripped me up, I hit hard.” He grimaces, the pain of the bruises setting in as he shoves the glasses on. “Lost him, Merlin.”

“Tristan’s around the corner, picking him up as we speak,” Merlin told him. “Mission accomplished. Well done, Gawain, that was quite the footrace. Report to Medical as soon as you can.”

“Understood.” Eggsy switches on Tristan’s feed and watches the shit get collared. Better than his mum’s soaps, that’s for damn sure. Although the guy has less dignity than the villains on TV - he starts blubbering as soon as he realizes he isn’t getting out of this easy.

Harry’s waiting with the medics when the car finally pulls to a stop in the middle of nowhere, the kind of thin-faced and pale he always gets when he’s trying to keep his worry professional instead of personal. “I’m alright,” Eggsy says, making his own way out of the car before either Harry or the driver can get to the door. “Just knocked about a bit, I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t do my job for me,” one of the medics says good-naturedly, leading him over to a makeshift medical tent nearby. “Sit.” Eggsy sits and lets the man shine a flashlight in his eyes and poke him, Harry hovering all the while. “You’ll be fine,” the medic - whose name is Georg, Eggsy learns - finally reports, passing over a bottle of the good painkillers and scarpering.

Eggsy swallows one dry as soon as Georg’s gone, and then turns to Harry. “You gonna stand there and brood, or are you gonna give me a hug?”

“Is that safe?” Harry’s voice is amused, though, not worried, and he pulls Eggsy in, kissing him briefly and wrapping him in an embrace. “Wouldn’t want to worsen your injuries.”

“You ain’t actually as hard as a paved sidewalk. Sorry to disappoint you.” Eggsy lets himself stay in Harry’s arms for another moment and then pulls away. “What now?”

“Now, a few hours’ rest while the appropriate authorities get our dear counterfeiter into official custody, and then a train back to England.” There’s a patch of trees not far away, and Eggsy flops down into the shade, Harry easing down next to him.

“D’you have my phone?” Eggsy asks after a few minutes of warm drowsiness. Harry, already on his tablet, makes an apologetic noise and passes it over. Eggsy powers it on and laughs out loud. Harry raises an eyebrow. “Roxy and JB,” Eggsy explains, and Harry nods and goes back to work.

Roxy’s sent him no less than seven videos in the last few hours. None of them quite make Eggsy regret putting JB in her care, although the one of him getting a pedicure comes close - mostly he’s just impressed she’d managed to make the stubborn bastard play along. The last one is just a silent recording of JB lounging in a pool tube. _you’re gonna make him fat and spoiled and i’m gonna have to deal with it_ , Eggsy texts her. She responds five minutes later: _How dare you. I would never let that happen_. Attached is a picture of JB in the smallest trendy workout gear Eggsy’s ever seen. He flips the phone around to show Harry, who snorts. _harry says you’re fired._

_Excellent. I’ll have time to finish my novel._ A few moments later: _I take it you’re coming home soon?_

_be back tomorrow. see u then_. Eggsy stuffs the phone into his pocket and shuffles around. Harry lifts the tablet without having to be asked - Eggsy drops his head onto Harry’s legs and grins up at him. With the feel of Harry’s suit under his cheek and Harry’s hand in his hair, Eggsy shuts his eyes. 

Harry nudges him awake once the sun’s set. There’s a car waiting, Merlin in it, and the rest goes just as Harry says. They make it to England a few hours before sunrise. Roxy’s waiting for them at the station when they get in, JB off-leash at her feet. “Welcome back,” she says. “JB’s been pining.” 

“Yeah, looks it,” Eggsy answers, looking down at him. JB’s dead to the world. Usually he’s irritated if Eggsy leaves him for more than a day, but it’s been weeks and the brat’s snoring like he’s not got a care in the world. “Think you’re stuck with him now, he likes you better.” 

Roxy just smiles and hugs him. “How are you?” she asks. 

“Bit banged up, but I’ve had worse.” Eggsy bends and scoops JB up; JB lets out a snort but otherwise doesn’t react. “It’s well past your bedtime,” Eggsy tells him, mock-scolding. “Time to go home.” 

Merlin’s already gone when they leave the station, but Harry’s leaning against the door of another black car. There’s one for Roxy as well, so she bids him farewell and runs off to it. Her driver Cara materializes to open the door for her, and they pull out. 

Harry gets in as Eggsy walks up, and he passes JB through before settling in himself. “Home, please,” Harry says to Eduard, and then picks JB up and looks at him. “He’s fatter than he was when we left,” he remarks, dry, and hands him back. 

“He’s fine. She just spoils him, that’s all.” 

JB rearranges himself as the car starts to move, a little foot going directly into a bruise. Eggsy hissed and moves him. 

“Everything alright?” Harry’s tablet is back out but his eyes are on Eggsy. 

“Fine, just sore.” 

“Take another painkiller.” 

“Can’t, not for another hour.” Eggsy can’t help but smile; he still gets dopey when Harry worries about him. “I’m alright. JB just hit a bruise, that’s all. Quit fussing.” 

Harry hums and focuses on his tablet again, but he takes Eggsy’s hand. That doesn’t help the grinning situation, so Eggsy stops trying to bite it down, leaning his head against the window and scratching JB behind the ears. 


End file.
